HeroHeroine
by elusory
Summary: Edward hears a song that reminds him of his love for Bella.I feel like a hero, and you are my heroine.


-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Duh, or else I'd be Stephenie Meyer!**

**This takes place after the meadow scene, yet before the James incident.**

Another sunny day. Another day without seeing my beautiful Bella. I was almost weak with worry. What if she tripped in the middle of the road? Or tried to take my Bella, like those _monsters_ in Port Angeles. I winced at the thought. As different scenarios of what could possibly happen to my Bella while I was gone, I realized that none of them were as bad as what _I_ could do to her. What I yearned to do to her. What the monster in me screamed at me to do every time she came within ten feet of me. If only I wasn't so selfish a creature, and her hold on me so great….

_**It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you**_

Curious, this song fits my….situation fairly well.

_**I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time  
**_

I felt myself leaning closer to my stereo, where the CD was playing. It was uncanny how much this described how I felt right now.

_**Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming**_

I chuckled at that. Bella certainly did catch me off guard. Especially her scent that day. And my inability to read her thoughts made me feel like screaming at times….

_**I feel like a hero and you are my heroine**_

My God, did these songwriters somehow manage to read _my _thoughts. It was a bit too…odd that they used heroine when I had used that as a metaphor to Bella.

_**I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath then I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal**_

Her chocolate brown eyes, with so much depth….What have you done to me Bella?

_**I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and their skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie**_

How true. Why would she even want to be near me. I'm a monster, yet she claims to love me. I've told her of my rebellious years, of how I yearn for her blood, and it doesn't even seem to faze her. Yet, I can't help but feel glad. Again, I am a selfish creature.

_**You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming**_

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin? 

How true. How else could our love be described but as a sin. After all, humans are meant to be our prey, not our mates.

_**And I feel a weakness coming on  
It never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
And I'm feeling like a newborn child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded**_

Images of Bella flashed before my eyes. Her beautiful blush, the way she sticks her chin up defiantly, her beautiful smile. Those lyrics right there described the things I feel every time she walks into the room Jasper couldn't describe it better.

_**And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming**_

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

I had a smile on my face now. I could feel it. Images of Bella kept flashing in front of me, keeping me company until her arrival.

_**I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
It never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
And I'm feeling like a newborn child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded**_

My smile grew as I saw an image of Bella throwing her head back in laughter. My Bella. I can't believe how much this songs just _fits._

_**(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
It never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
And I'm feeling like a newborn child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded**_

Now it was an image of her tripping and me catching her. I guess I am a bit of a hero, and she my heroine.

My Bella. My Heroine.

I pushed the back button on my stereo, replaying the song. In fact, I kept replaying it until it was time to see my Bella.

My Heroine.

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


End file.
